fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Alzack Connell
|kanji=アルザック・コネル |rōmaji=Aruzakku Koneru |alias= |race=Human |gender-male |age=18 (debut)Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Cover 25 (X791) |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Black |hair=Black |blood type= |affiliation=Fairy Tail |previous affiliation= |mark location= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team= |partner=Bisca Connell |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= Bisca Connell (Wife) Asuka Connell (Daughter) |counterpart=Alzack (Edolas) |magic=Guns Magic |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= |english voice=Austin Tindle |image gallery=yes }} Alzack Connell (アルザック・コネル Aruzakku Koneru) is a Mage from the west, who came to Magnolia as an immigrant and joined the Fairy Tail Guild. Currently, in year X791, he is the husband of Bisca Connell and the father of Asuka Connell. Appearance Alzack is a young man of average height with long black hair that covers the right part of his face. His eyes are black as well, and the right one is always obscured by his hair. In the anime, his hair appeared quite short in comparison to the manga until the Fighting Festival arc. The 7-year time skip didn't affect Alzack’s appearance much, with the only prominent differences being his much shorter, spikier hair; as for accessories, it’s worth noting the addition of a pair of earrings composed of small tassels hanging from both of his ears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 3-4 A man from the western country, Alzack's attire mirrors that of fictional cowboys, minus their signature hats. His outfit consists of a long brown coat resembling a poncho with tasselled edges together with a shirt and torn pants with strips similar to the ones on his coat hanging from their edges - these being held up by a studded belt with a skull-shaped buckle. On his feet he wears simple shoes, or boots. He has a case on his right hip, attached to a belt, in which he usually keeps one of his guns, consisting of a large leather belt, seemingly decorated by concentric circles in its widest part. Seven years from the seeming disappearance of Tenrou Island, Alzack's attire received subtle changes: his former poncho was replaced by a new, lighter-colored one, adorned by large dark stripes near its collar and lower edges, and sporting much less strips hanging from it than his old one. He seems to have added a dark vest over his shirt, and switched the belt holding up his old pants to a new one, whose buckle is adorned by an incision reminiscent of a small, stylized sun. Personality Alzack is a kind and determined individual who loves his comrades and is willing to risk his life to fight for them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 9-10 However, this determination of his seems to disappear when it comes to Bisca Mulan, the girl he loves and whom he was originally very shy around.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Cover Alzack displays extreme dedication towards her, as seen when Bisca was turned to stone by Evergreen under Laxus Dreyar's orders: Alzack was willing to do everything to save her, going as far as to fight and defeat his own guild mates to do so, all the while claiming that he would never forgive Laxus for doing such a thing to her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Pages 16-20 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc Alzack attacks Phantom Lord's base with his guild mates during the Guild War between them and Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9 During the confrontation, he is shown taking down numerous opponents with his Guns Magic, with his partner Bisca Mulan covering his back.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 When Makarov is caught off-guard by Element 4 Aria's Metsu's spell, has his Magic drained and is sent crashing down to the first floor of the building, Alzack, who's fighting a Phantom Lord member, is seen shocked, asking what happened upstairs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 Alzack and Bisca are subsequently the ones charged with taking the injured Makarov to his old acquaintance, the healing Mage Porlyusica, in order for him to receive treatment. Both of them are surprised when the healer slaps the unconscious master in the face. Demanding an explanation, the two are told it is punishment for having rushed into things without considering his age. The woman then angrily demands to know why the two of them are still around, which prompts Alzack and Bisca to try and convince the healing Mage to let them stay, stating that they're worried for their master. Porlyusica orders them again to go home, stating that worried faces are bad for the ill. She proceeds to explain the mechanics behind Aria's Airspace Magic, the cause of Makarov's injury, and, when the two "guests" state they'll let the others know about it, she angrily reprimands them for still being around, running after them with a broom in a comedic way and prompting them to leave.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 3-4 When Phantom Lord's own guild building marches against Fairy Tail on large mechanical legs, Alzack is the first to spot it, and rushes to inform his comrades.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Page 15 When Phantom's Guild Master Jose Porla demands Lucy Heartfilia be handed over, Alzack, together with Bisca and all of their guild mates, angrily cries that the man's out of his mind if he thinks they will agree, refusing the order and readying to fight. When Jose sends his Shades to attack Alzack and his fellow guild members, Alzack shoots the ghostly soldiers down with Bisca by his side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Page 2 After Makarov, having been healed thanks to Mystogan's intervention, appears to fight Jose and casts Fairy Law, Alzack and Bisca appear shocked, with Alzack surprised that the spell has no effect on them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 3 After Jose's defeat and Fairy Tail's victory, both Alzack and Bisca are seen hugging happily in the crowd of cheering guild members, seemingly without their usual embarrassment towards each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Page 8 They are then seen alongside their guild mates, listening to Makarov's comforting speech to Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 15-19 Fighting Festival arc Alzack attends the Miss Fairy Tail Contest and comments that Bisca is cute during her performance.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Page 15 Later on, however, Bisca and the other contestants are turned into stone by Evergreen's Stone Eyes, to be used as hostages while Laxus Dreyar attempts to become Fairy Tail's Guild Master and prove himself as the guild's strongest Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 14-15 After Laxus and his Thunder God Tribe leave, the so-called "Battle of Fairy Tail" begins and everyone rushes around to find the four opponents and free the girls; Alzack swears before Bisca's statue that he'll save her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 108, Page 7 As he's searching around for Laxus, Alzack stumbles upon Jet and Droy, with none of them having found any trace of their opponents. Alzack angrily kicks a nearby crate, stating that he'll never forgive Laxus for what he has done. Before he can move on though, the three find themselves surrounded by one of Freed Justine's Magical barriers, which will only allow the strongest Mage to leave, thus forcing those stuck inside to fight each other. Jet and Droy refuse to fight, but Alzack instead claims that he has to save Bisca, and can't hang around doing nothing. He rapidly defeats both Jet and Droy, with his being the first battle of Laxus' "game". He's then leaves the place, moderately wounded and stating that he's sorry. An injured Alzack continues through the whole battle, and remains the only one left of the original group that went searching for Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe. He does, in fact, succeed in his objective, encountering Freed. He reprimands him for using his spells, which forced him to fight his comrades, all the while repeating to himself that it was for Bisca's sake, and then proceeds to attack him with Tornado Shot. However, Freed easily slices through it with his sword, much to Alzack's dismay. A moment after, Alzack moves his hands to his neck, having become incapable of breathing, and asks if Freed possesses another "weird Magic" aside from his enchantments before losing consciousness. Freed re-sheaths his blade and reveals that he simply used one of his barriers, with its effect being to deprive those who employ Magic inside it of oxygen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Pages 9-12 Having regained consciousness sometime later, Alzack is present when everyone is informed through the use of Warren Rocko's Telepathy that the hostage girls having been saved, something which puts him at ease.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Page 11 When Laxus activates his Thunder Palace, Alzack is amongst those who attack the Lacrima orbs, helping save the town from destruction. This however also gets him hurt when the Organic Link Magic on the Lacrima turns the power of his attack back on him in the form of lightning. While still telepathically communicating with Warren's help, Alzack is surprised and glad to hear Droy asking if he's okay, and responds positively.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 122, Pages 17-19 After Natsu Dragneel manages to defeat Laxus and save the town, Alzack and Bisca are seen together with their guild mates, Alzack nattering with Jet and Droy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 7 In the anime, Alzack takes part in the Fantasia parade on the same float as Jet, Droy and Max Alors, with the carriage's theme apparently being farming.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 48 Oración Seis arc Alzack and Bisca are briefly seen amongst the others when Makarov declares that Fairy Tail will form an alliance with other legal Guilds to take down the Dark Guild Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Page 15 After the Allied Forces's success, Alzack is seen amongst the crowd of Fairy Tail members welcoming Team Natsu back and greeting their newest members Wendy Marvell and Carla. Alongside the others, he's surprised and thrilled to hear that Wendy is a Sky Dragon Slayer.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 10-11 As the guild proceeds to party and celebrate, Alzack watches Gray Fullbuster and Juvia Lockser's growing relationship alongside Bisca. He then ponders how he can get close to Bisca in a similar way.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 Edolas arc Alzack and Bisca, much like everyone else in the guild, are excited by the news regarding Gildarts Clive -Fairy Tail's ace member and strongest Mage- returning to the guild after three years of absence, and they wait for him alongside the others.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 5 All of them are shocked to hear that not even Gildarts himself could complete the 100 years job he set out to finish.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 166, Page 10 A short while later, Alzack, the other members of Fairy Tail (aside from Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla), and the entire town of Magnolia are all sucked into the parallel world Edolas by the Anima dimensional gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 16-17 Once there, they're turned into a gigantic Lacrima crystal to serve as a source of Magic for Faust's kingdom.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 171, Page 6 However, they are saved from such doom by Mystogan's intervention, the mysterious man reversing the sucking process of Anima and throwing all of Edolas' Magic into Earth Land. Such a thing restores Magnolia Town to it's former state, alongside all of its inhabitants and the Fairy Tail members. This also includes Lisanna Strauss and the Exceed race, who are brought along as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 20 Tenrou Island arc After Lisanna's welcoming party and the following "brawl", Alzack and Bisca are seen sleeping not far from each other in the hall with their guild mates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Page 15 With the nearing of S-Class Trial, which will grant eight chosen participants the chance to compete in a contest which will make one of them an S-Class Mage, Alzack and Bisca, much like many guild mates, try to take on many jobs in order to be chosen.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 8 Alzack optimistically remarks that, whatever the exam will be, those who pass shall become S-Class.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 15 After the candidates' names have been announced, Alzack is seen grieving over the fact that he wasn't chosen, with Bisca at his side comforting him, stating that there's always next year.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 201, Page 18 X791 arc Seven years after the disappearance of Tenrou Island, and the Fairy Tail Mages on it, Alzack and Bisca, now married, stand in a street waiting for Romeo, who is staring out into the ocean. Alzack tells Romeo that they should hurry back to the guild so Macao won't worry about him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 2-4 The group then returns to the guild and learns from their guild mates that The Trimens of Blue Pegasus believe that Tenrou Island still exists. In one last attempt to find their guild mates, Alzack, joined by Bisca, Droy, Jet, Warren and Max, heads towards the place where the island was destroyed. During their voyage, they encounter a girl with long wavy hair, who exposes Tenrou Island inside a sphere bearing the mark of the guild. The group then follows the girl, who leads them to Natsu's motionless and half-buried body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 2-6 However, the group discovers that Natsu and the rest of the missing members are still alive and were saved from Acnologia's attack by the girl, who is none other than the first Fairy Tail Guild Master, Mavis Vermilion. The group then returns to the guild and defeats Thibault and his gang, who were about to attack the other members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 11-18 The night after the return of the missing members, the whole guild celebrates. During the celebration, Alzack and Bisca inform the missing members about their marriage and also about their daughter, Asuka Connell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Page 3Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 5-6 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Alzack and Bisca later go to the guild with their daughter Asuka. The two, along with Max and Romeo, inform the returned members about Sabertooth, the number one guild in Fiore; also the fact that Fairy Tail is now considered as the weakest guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 258, Pages 8-9 Romeo tries to tell the returned members something that they can do in order to be Fiore's number one guild again, but the other members of Fairy Tail, including Alzack, oppose his idea. Romeo, however, refuses to listen to his guild mates and goes on to inform the returned members about the Grand Magic Games, a festival where the winning guild will be considered number one and be awarded 30,000,000 . The other members try to dissuade the returned members from joining, to no avail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 260, Pages 12-19 Months later, after the training is complete, Bisca, Alzack, Asuka, Jet, Droy, and Makarov meet Team Natsu, Wendy and Carla in the city where the festival is taking place; Crocus. Alzack, along with the others, explains the rules of the games to Team Natsu, also commenting on how the tasks in the tournament change every year.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Pages 5-8 When the day of the games arrives, Alzack, along with the rest of the guild members, cheers for Team Fairy Tail A in the stands. They are all surprisingly greeted by Mavis Vermilion, who has also come to watch the Games and cheer for her guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 267, Pages 10-11 When Fairy Tail's second team, Team Fairy Tail B, enters, Fairy Tail cheers again. Mavis notices the man disguised as Mystogan is Jellal Fernandes, but accepts Makarov's decision to let him participate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 4-11 During Lucy's fight against Flare Corona, Alzack, alongside his guild mates, cheers for Lucy, unaware that Flare has Asuka as a hostage in order to make Lucy lose.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Pages 17 Everyone is surprised when Natsu unveils Flare's malicious attempt to cheat, but even with the exposure of it, Lucy still loses.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 272, Pages 9-18 After the first day of the Grand Magic Games, Alzack joins the party held in Fairy Tail's lodgings.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 275, Page 7 After the third day's events and battles, the Fairy Tail Mages celebrate their victories by throwing a party and having fun, and Alzack once again participates.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Page 13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 290, Pages 15-17 During the celebrations, the guild learns about a popular leisure center and all decide to go. Alzack puts on his bathers and goes too, sitting to have a picnic with Bisca and Asuka. As they watch Asuka play, Alzack notices Ichiya and Natsu running beside the pool, and tells them to stop being dangerous.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Page 15 When Natsu later blows the building up trying to melt some of Gray and Lyon's ice, Alzack and his family are sent flying, landing together completely stunned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 298, Pages 18-20 After that the Grand Magic Games administration decides to re-arrange the teams due to Team Raven Tail's disqualification; Fairy Tail as a result reorganizes its team to consist of five members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 9 Alzack, alongside with his fellow Fairy Tail comrades, is seen in the audience cheering their new "strongest team", comprised of Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Laxus and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Pages 13-14 For the Tag Battle portion of that day, Ichiya and the unknown Bunny person from Team Blue Pegasus are selected to fight Bacchus and Rocker from Team Quatro Puppy. At the start of the match, Ichiya tells the bunny that he can remove the costume, the person revealing themselves to be the Exceed Nichiya, much to Alzack's and his guild mates' surprise and displeasure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 4 The final tag battle of the day then begins between Fairy Tail's own Natsu and Gajeel and Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. After seeing Natsu and Gajeel seemingly fall to the Twin Dragons and then stand up, Alzack watches in shock as Natsu goes to take the two on alone. When the two teams both release huge and powerful attacks on one another simultaneously, Alzack watches nervously for who will emerge the victor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 16 At the end of the match, Alzack joyfully witnesses Natsu defeat Sting and Rogue alone, leaving Fairy Tail in first place at the end of the fourth day. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 297, Page 3 On the fifth and final day, as Team Fairy Tail arrives at the Domus Flau, Alzack stands with his wife, daughter and the rest of the guild in the audience, rooting for their team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 303, Page 18 As Makarov recalls Mavis Vermilion's nickname in the past, which was the Fairy Tactician, Alzack says to a dumbfounded Wakaba and Macao that this shouldn't be surprising, as she was the one who founded Fairy Tail in the first place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 305, Page 10 Alzack then watches Gray with the rest of his guild before Gray's fight with Rufus Lore. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Pages 2 After the fight, Alzack, with his family and the rest of Fairy Tail, cheers for Gray, delighted with this victory putting their team back on top.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 307, Page 2 Later, as the Games continue, Makarov mentions that he hopes he won't have to write a pile of apology letters again. This causes Asuka to ask what "apology" means, Alzack telling her that she does not need to know yet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Page 3 During Erza's fight against Kagura Mikazuchi, Alzack is seen cheering on Erza, along with his wife and daughter, when she is able to land a hit on Kagura despite the previously one-sided battle.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 8 Later, Gajeel activates his Iron Shadow Dragon Mode and goes on the offensive during his battle against Rogue. Bisca comments that Gajeel disappeared while charging forward, but Alzack corrects her, stating that he turned into a shadow.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 3 Following the numerous victories Team Fairy Tail attains, the final opponent, Sting, reveals his location. However, the Mage surrenders before making a move, giving Fairy Tail the victory. Alzack hugs his daughter as he celebrates alongside his friends when Fairy Tail is named the strongest Guild in Fiore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 1-23Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 1 Soon after Fairy Tail's marvelous victory, Alzack and the Mages of Fiore are gathered in Crocus Central Square by the King to be informed of an approaching skirmish, with the Dragons leading the assault. Both terrorized and shocked by the revelation, Alzack stands next to his family as the King continues to expose his plan. The King states that with the Eclipse Gate in it's cannon form, they plan to defeat the whole flight in one fell swoop. Though, he continues, knowing a Dragon's power, many will remain. He then hides his face and begs for help in defeating the remaining Dragons to protect the country. Alzack and the united Mages accept his request as they cheer gloriously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 11-15 Alzack stands next to Bisca as they note the absurd amount of Magic Power deriving from the Eclipse Gate.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 3 Momentarily, they witness a Dragon's power when a nearby bridge collapses due to said creature solely stomping on the ground.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 327, Page 9 Shortly thereafter, Alzack stares on in shock as a Dragon, whose body is completely enveloped in flames, approaches his guild. The Dragon introduces himself as Atlas Flame, and releases a powerful roar of fire, sending the Fairy Tail Mages flying back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 14-15 With the rest of Fairy Tail, Alzack continues the fight. Eventually, the Eclipse Gate is destroyed due to the efforts of Natsu and co., resulting in the Dragons, as well as Motherglare's hatchlings, disappearing. With their enemies gone, Alzack smiles in happiness, hugged by his wife in celebration of their victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Pages 13 After the war against the Dragons, Alzack and the rest of the Mages involved in the Grand Magic Games were invited to a banquet hosted by the royal family at Mercurius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Pages 3-4 Prior to His Majesty (the King)'s entrance, Asuka gleefully yells out "Your Majesty", which puts a grin on Alzack's face while Bisca hushes their daughter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 338, Page 18 After the banquet, Alzack and the rest of the Fairy Tail Mages return to Magnolia, where they are greeted by the delighted citizens congratulating them for their victory at the Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 3 As Natsu reveals the trophy retrieved as proof of victory, Alzack and the Mages of Fairy Tail huddle up in celebration.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 340, Page 6 Tartarus arc With his family in the guildhall, Alzack crouches down next to his daughter as she spots a bug and inspects it with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 356, Page 17 Much later on, after the brutal defeat of Laxus, the Thunder God Tribe and Yajima,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 358, Page 19 Alzack listens as Gray suggests that they head to the houses of the former Council members so as to protect them from Tartarus, and again when Loke states that he knows the locations of most of the old Council members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 10-11 With the groups that went out to protect the Council members mostly reporting back that they were too late to help, Alzack and the guild worry about Natsu and Lisanna, who were both reported missing at the hands of Tartarus. With Elfman returned and acting odd as he goes off to rest, Alzack stays with his friends as Levy tries to locate the Tartarus headquarters, eventually finding its location and shocking everyone by revealing that it should be floating directly above their guild. Wanting to save their friends, Alzack and the rest of the guild plan to infiltrate Cube, though as they prepare to head out, the guild suddenly explodes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 370, Pages 18-20 Thanks to the quick thinking of Cana, Alzack and the rest of the guild members manage to survive the destructive blast, as Cana, suspicious of Elfman, followed him to the guild basement, where she saw him plant a bomb. Reasoning that he must be possessed, Cana trapped the man using a Card Dimension spell, proceeding to do the same to all of the guild members to save them. Leaving the cards to Happy, Pantherlily and Carla, the group is flown to safety just as the bomb goes off, and head straight towards Tartarus. Arriving on the floating island, Cana releases Alzack and the others from their cards, and together they all begin their raid on the Dark Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 6-12 After holding off the Tartarus army for a while, Alzack notices the ground shaking and, much to his shock, Erza breaks through the lower part of Cube, creating a breach while doing so.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Pages 18-19 Magic and Abilities Guns Magic (銃弾魔法, ガンズ・マジック, Ganzu Majikku): Alzack's Magic revolves around the use of his guns, which greatly resemble real-life revolvers. As the name implies, he loads them with Magic bullets that never miss, and which, depending on their type, can be used for a variety of purposes. Alzack has got two guns at his disposal, and he's sometimes seen employing them together to perform more powerful attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 111, Page 10 *'Guns Magic: Tornado Shot' (銃弾魔法 台風弾 Ganzu Majikku Torunēdo Shotto): Alzack uses both of his guns, shooting two bullets at the opponent simultaneously. These generate two tornadoes in front of him, which rapidly merge into a single, larger one as they move towards the enemy. The full effect of this spell was never seen, as Freed, against whom the attack was directed, cut through it with his sword. *'Guns Magic: Spark Shot': Alzack shoots multiple enemies at once with one of his guns. The ones hit by him are electrified, collapsing to the ground. *'Guns Magic: Mud Shot': Alzack shoots a single bullet from one of his guns, which explodes into high-pressured mud, damaging the opponents and slowing them down. *'Guns Magic: Sunlight Shot': Using one of his guns, Alzack fires a bullet that creates a large flash of light.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 23 *'Guns Magic: Blast Bullet': Employing a single gun, Alzack fires multiple fire bullets in rapid succession.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 *'Guns Magic: Omnidirectional Expansion': Surrounding the target with guns Alzack proceeds to fire them all at once.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 142 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan Alzack blushes as he is embraced by Bisca as the two walk to school.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 2 OVAs Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Alzack and Gajeel are assigned to fix the old roof of the newly constructed guild, and although Gajeel is dissatisfied with his task, Alzack reminds him whose fault the destruction of the roof was, much to Gajeel's irritation. Later, both Alzack and Gajeel return to help the other male Fairy Tail Mages clean the pool. While cleaning, the Mages discover a secret underground peeping room, and Alzack, along with Macao, blushes at the idea of how it can be used. After Natsu, Gray and Gajeel witness their Master swimming naked, they cause the facilities to collapse, along with Alzack and the other Mages inside.Fairy Tail OVA: Welcome to Fairy Hills!! Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Lucy transfers to Fairy Academy, where Alzack is in her class. Alzack along with Bisca tells Lucy that Natsu is the one pulling pranks, then along with Elfman is shocked to see Natsu pull a prank on Gray with a hot rock. The next day Fairy Academy is challenged by Courage Academy. When they arrive, Alzack along with Bisca, Levy, Jet and Droy tries to hold Elfman back after Mirajane is used as a hostage. Alzack and the others then watch as Natsu, Gray, Erza and Aquarius defeat Courage Academy. The next day, Alzack and the rest of the students listen to the Principal's speech. Some days later, the homeroom teacher announces two new transfer students to Alzack's class, who are Gajeel and Juvia.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Memory Days Alzack makes a cameo appearance in the third OVA, Memory Days.In the OVA, Alzack along with Bisca and the other Fairy Tail members spends a normal day in the guild, drinking and cheering.Fairy Tail OVA: Memory Days The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land On the evening of the third day of the X791 Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail Mages decide to spend the next day in a theme park called Ryuzetsu Land. Upon getting there, Alzack spends time with his wife and daughter. When Asuka insists on him jumping in the pool with her, he tells her that he should warm up first. When Alzack notices Ichiya and Natsu having a race around the park, he tells Natsu to stop running since it's dangerous, and is worried when the other two do not listen to him. Eventually, Gray, Lyon and Natsu end up destroying the water park, once again leaving Fairy Tail in debt. Fairy Tail OVA: The Exciting Ryuzetsu Land Video Games Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Alzack appears as a support character for Bisca Mulan in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Fairy Tail Portable Guild Alzack appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Guns Magic: Fast Bullet:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Guns Magic: Paralyze Bullet:' Cost 2 MP, Alzack must be at lv25 to purchase it in the shop. *'Guns Magic: Blast Bullet:' Cost 4 MP, Alzack must be at lv32 to purchase it in the shop. *'Guns Magic: Lacryma Bullet:' Cost 3 MP, Alzack must be at lv40 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Alzack Connell is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Trivia *As seen in chapters and the Sorcerer Magazine cover, Alzack and Bisca like to watch Gray and Juvia's relationship play out.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, the best quality of Fairy Tail according to Alzack is the warmth of the companions. He wishes to build a house in the north in the future. He said "I think that I have a good relationship with Bisca", when asked about good relationship with the Mages in Fairy Tail. The hardest job he has ever taken is participating in a spicy-food competition. Battles & Events References Navigation fr:Arzak Connel Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Fairy Tail members